


Cuddling

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay's been having nightmares, and he asks Sabal for some comfort.





	Cuddling

“Sabal, I...shit. Would you be able to sleep with me tonight?”

“Sleep with you?” You mean...make l-”

“Oh, no! No, I mean…sleep. Together. In the same bed. Together. That’s it.”

“...You said ‘together’ twice.”

“Did I? Oh…I’m sorry, I just...can’t sleep alone right now.”

“...Alright, we’ll meet at the tea factory outpost tonight?”

“Sure. Thanks, Sabal.”

“You’re welcome.”

***

Sabal wasn’t sure what to expect when he met Ajay that evening. Ajay had specifically said it wasn’t to make love, but then what? What other reason could there be for two people to sleep in the same bed besides warmth? Was that it? No, it couldn’t be, it was plenty warm in Kyrat. The nights were colder than the days, but not so intolerable that the blanket on the beds in the safehouses wouldn’t be enough. What, then?

“Sabal, hey. Thanks again for doing this.” 

“Anytime, brother. ...You look exhausted.” And he did. He had dark circles under his eyes, and it looked like he was falling asleep on his feet. 

“Yeah. Haven’t been sleeping well. I’ve been...having nightmares.” Sabal blinked.

“Nightmares? Well, I suppose that’s to be expected, we all get them. There’s no shame in admitting you need companionship, Ajay.”

“Isn’t there? You had no idea what I wanted until I explained it to you.”

“That’s true, but that’s only because you’re so...stone-faced. I expected you to have nightmares the first few days you came here, but nothing seemed to be wrong. You kept everything inside and never said anything so I assumed I’d finally met someone who was immune to the nightmares.”

“Sorry to disappoint, then.”

“Don’t be. You’re not letting anyone down, Ajay, I promise you. ...Let’s go inside. Have you had dinner yet?”

“No, not yet.”

“Then we’ll have something small before bed.”

“I’ve...actually kind of been avoiding food before bedtime. Mom used to say that sugar before bed gives you nightmares.” Sabal raised his eyebrows, but decided not to argue. Ajay didn’t seem like he’d be relenting, not if he thought it was helping.

“Alright, I’ll make something for myself, you can go right to sleep, and I’ll join you soon.”

“Yeah. Thanks again.” Sabal smiled as Ajay took off his shoes and jacket and crawled into bed.

“I think that's the fourth time you’ve thanked me. I rather like it.” Ajay chuckled but decided not to respond, opting instead for curling up in the bed, facing the wall. It was easier, when he woke up, if he didn’t have to look at the shadows in the room. He was half asleep when he felt the bed dip down and strong, surprisingly bare arms wrap around him. He murmured a little in surprise, shifting, and heard Sabal shush him quietly.

“It’s just me, Ajay. Go back to sleep.” He hummed and relaxed, back to his dreamy half-sleep before he even woke up, and fully asleep minutes later. 

It was the same nightmare as always. Innocent men and women were lined up on their knees. Sabal had ordered them killed for some reason, and Ajay was the one with the knife. He ignored their pleas, dragging the knife across their throats and watching their struggles stop as they slumped to the ground. Later, when they were all dead, he helped to dump the bodies into a heap and light them on fire. This was what he would become. A mindless murderer, a hired gun, doing Sabal’s bidding. 

“No, STOP!!” He jerked back from his own actions in the dream and immediately Sabal’s arms tightened around him.

“Ajay! Ajay, you’re alright! You’re alright.” He panted heavily, turning to bury his face in Sabal’s chest.

“Don’t...don’t ever...I don’t ever want to...don’t ever…” He didn’t know what he was saying. Please don’t ever become the monster that ordered innocent people killed? I don’t ever want to become a mindless, apathetic murderer? Some combination of both?

“Shh, it’s alright, Ajay. I’m here, you're here, you’re alright.”

“It’s...it’s…I’m…I’m a murderer…”

“No you’re not, Ajay. You’re doing what you need to do to survive.” Ajay sighed.

“Yeah, that’s what we all keep telling ourselves, isn’t it?”

“We tell ourselves that because it’s true. It’s us or them, and I don’t ever want to lose you, Ajay.”

“...Because I’m Mohan’s son and important to the Golden Path.”

“Because you’re Ajay Ghale, the kindest man I’ve met in a long time.” Ajay was quiet, but Sabal could almost feel the barriers breaking down, little by little.

“I killed people…”

“We’ve all killed people. That doesn’t make us bad people, not when we’re killing to free our country.”

“I meant...in my dream. They were innocent, I knew they were innocent, but you had ordered that they be killed, and I...I just blindly obeyed, like a puppet...like the hired gun I was.” 

“You are not, and will never be, a hired gun, Ajay. Ever. You are a symbol of hope, Ajay, I won’t deny that, and your help with the Golden Path is invaluable, but if you ever want to stop you can leave, find Lakshmana, go back to the States, and nobody here would fault you for it. Never feel like you are obligated to help.”

“Not obligated, no, but I’ve definitely been guilted into a few things.” Sabal sighed.

“I’m sorry, Ajay. You were a natural with a gun, and...I hoped you would help us out, because I knew you would change the tide of the battle. You have, but if I had known it would be at the cost of your trust, I would not have asked.” Ajay nodded.

“Yeah. I could learn to stand up for myself, too, so don’t take all the blame.” 

“No, just most of it,” Sabal said with a smile, “I’m sorry, Ajay, truly.” He sat up, stretching a little, “Here, let me go get you a glass of water. It’ll help make you feel better.” Sabal patted Ajay’s shoulder and then went to the fridge for water. Ajay drank it greedily when it was brought back, then sighed.

“It’s always the same dream. I become a mindless assassin, killing whoever I’m told to with no regard for innocence or guilt. Is that why people pay me when I do things for them?”

“No. People pay you because money is all we have. If we could, we’d thank you with so much more.” Ajay sighed, and Sabal squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

“Go back to sleep, Ajay. I will pray for you to have kinder dreams. Besides, I will be beside you, you should be able to sleep. 

“I suppose…”

“Try to sleep at least the rest of the night. I’ll sleep with you from now on and see if my presence can’t make the dreams go away, alright?” Ajay sighed, laying back down, but Sabal wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, and he felt a little comforted. Even if his dreams continued, Sabal saying everything he needed to hear to feel comforted made it that much more tolerable.

“Should’ve brought this up earlier...It’s nice, not having to go through this alone.” Sabal smiled.

“I know. Go to sleep, Ajay.”


End file.
